A twisted timeline
by The Boot
Summary: Introducing Four Links In RWBY! but not just any four links, I have chosen the Links/linkle from... Oot and MM, TP, SS, and finaly HW they are the cast I will put some villains from the respective series in the story but I might not, This is a slight AU. I won't pair up everyone because I'm not much of a fan of that, NO HAREM. Don't own image it was just cool so I included it.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys yesterday I was rumaging through some fanfics and found a great fanfic called Battle of Light that crossed-over three links and I thought to myself that is a great idea, but I'm not just satisfied by great iddeas so I'm doing a crossover of a crossover. So now... Introducing Four Links In RWBY! but not just any four links, I have chosen the Links from... Oot and MM, TP, SS, and finaly HW they are the cast I will put some villains from the respective series in the story but I might not, This is a slight AU. (No OCs and I won't pair up everyone because I'm not much of a fan of that. PLease comment on things I can do better. If you make a fool of yourself in the review section I will personaly read it out loud for you all to hear XD.

Warning this is my first fanfic and I don't own RWBY or LoZ so please don't sue me, ok?

There are many time lines some staying on their course, others intertwine with each other this is a story of an intretwining time line. One lost in darkness hidden in its own shadows.

In a time line far way lost from the sight the the watcher of timelines, the hero of the sky failed to slay the demon king Demise which resulted in the sky people falling to the ground and the sorrow of Hylia and the sky children spread through the world. Using the sorrow Demise infuesed it with his minions by the power of the triforce to make Grimn. However Hylia was not done she and the three goddesses Din, Nayru, and farore used a great amount of strength she killed Demise, with her strength fading along with her presence she used the last of her power to create a fighting chance for her children, which came in the form of dust. The three goddesses exhausted went into a hibernation.

As time passed the sheik eventualy forgot about their origins and eventualy became what we now know as humans and even further down the line the hylains mutated to grow animal parts becoming what we know as faunus altough some still retained their original traits like the pointy ears. (The hylians becoming faunus is a bit of a stretch but bear with.) But the demon king Demise was not done with the last of his power he created 4 beings to finish what he started, the names of his minions were Legion, Wrath, and Salem. The fourth was cast out of the group due to unknown reasons. Wrath being the weakest, Legion being the second strongest, and salem possibly being the strongest of all.

Salem was designed to have a need to bring back her master, Salem gathered power from dust and other sources. And used them to merdge timelines in a attempt to bring a reincarnation of Denise to her time line she was particaly succesful as she managed to bring one Ganadorf from one of the time lines, but at the time when she attempted this feat the goddesses woke up from feeling the surge of energy and interfeared with the procces bringing over four links from different time lines the disturbance caused everyone of the people alive and involved in this mess gain a power boost, giving the goddesses enough power to give the four links a message about the current situation and where to meet each other, the location was at beacon academy an new place the goddesses found shortly after waking up. However their time of sleep was not over yet and so they fell into a deep slumber again.

-==========+- (The End) -+=========-

JK its not the end I'm going to keep working on this so keep asking questions and wait for the next chapter. I had a fun time writing this and my writing style won't just be narration ok so don't worry this is only a prolouge and sorry if this chapter was short I'll write longer ones in the future.I will only be able to up load 4 times a month or mabey less my sceduel is very cramped so hold on tight.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys I was rumaging through some fanfics and found a great fanfic called Battle of Light that crossed-over three links and I thought to myself that is a great idea, but I'm not just satisfied by great iddeas so I'm doing a crossover of a crossover. So now... Introducing Four Links In RWBY! but not just any four links, I have chosen the Links from... Oot and MM, TP, SS, and finaly HW they are the cast I will put some villains from the respective series in the story but I might not, This is a slight AU. (No OCs and I won't pair up everyone because I'm not much of a fan of that NO HAREM. PLease comment on things I can do better. If you make a fool of yourself in the review section I will personaly read it out loud for you all to hear.

Warning this is my first fanfic and I don't own RWBY or LoZ so please don't sue me, ok?

TheNiemand: yes, yes I am.

(TP Link POV)

I personaly don't like fights because of of my expirience with cannons, still not getting over that. It was a calming ride to beacon if you didn't count all the squeals of excitment, particulary the ones from a girl in red being harrased by a blond one. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to go on so much adventures, five days ago the goddesses sent me a message telling me in this world was a new evil that I would have to get rid of. I can't be as bad as the twilight could it?. My thoughts were cut short as a screen light up on my right explaining about a crime commited by a natorious criminal named Roman Torchwick.

I heard from the goddesses that there would be 2 more of me and another person named Linkle waiting for me at beacon. I don't know if I should be woried to meet myself, My ride comes to an end, stepping off the platform I see several people run towards the trash cans I try to ignore them but their pain looks make me stiffle a laugh. I check my pouches and pull out my claw shots making sure they are in perfect condition.

(Regular POV)

Ruby squealed in delight as she saw all of the cool wepons. "This kids got a colapseble staff and this girls got a fire sword and that guy has weird claw thingys! and why is there a kid on the campus" Ruby squealed in delight although the last part was said in confusion "A kid? where I don't see anyone" Yang asked Ruby while looking around for the so mentioned kid. "There was a kid around the age of eleven years walking around at this combat school" "Yeah I don't see a kid are you sure your not going crazy?" "T-there was a kid but disappeared" Ruby said defending her sanity "I'm taking you to the doctor after this".

Plain as a stone. "No I don't want to go to the doctor! oh and do you know where we are supposed to go after this?" Ruby asked Yang "Uh dunno and bythewayIjustsawmyfriendsandIneedtogocatchupwiththemgoodbye". Yang said quickly, as she ran away in a cloud of dust, spinning Ruby around confusing her. "Wait where are you going, aren't we supposed to go to our dorms! Do we even have any dorms!". Ruby yelled out to Yang who probably couldn't hear from the distance she was already at "I don't know what I'm doing" Ruby sighed, falling backwards in defeat.

"what are you doing!" A rather squeaky voice yelled from behind her. Ruby jump back up "Uh, sorry" She apologized sheepishly from falling on someone's luggage. "Do you know what kind of troubble you could of caused" Weis yelled not giving Ruby a chance to answer "This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry what? are you brain dead this is dust, energry, lighting, fire, ice. Are you even listening to me is any of this sinking in?/! what do you have to say for yourself!" At this time Weis didn't even notice ruby was about to sneeze from inhaling Dust. And next thing you know, a loud explosion rocked the surrounding area. "This is exactly what I was talking about, You complete Dolt! And what are you doing here aren't you too young to be at this school, this isn't your regular combat school. It's not just sparring we are here to fight monsters! And watch where you are going!" Weis finished her long rant. Link looked on to the show supprised by the long rant produced by the Ice queen.

"Jeez I said I was sorry, princess" Ruby said trying to defend herself from the enraged Ice queen. "She is not wrong you know" Link said from behind the argueing duo "And what did you say, Fuanus" She spat out showing her distain for Faunus "spoiled brat" Link shot back, adding his death glare to it "T-the nerve of you" Weis stuttered trying to keep her cool (Pun is not intended). Ruby heard snickering from a girl with black hair and a bow on top of her head. Weis in a fit of rage stomped away her poor butlers following behind her but not after picking up the suit cases that laid all over the floor "I promise to make this up to you" Ruby yelled at the retreating form of Weis.

Ruby slumped down in defeat "Welcome to beacon" Ruby muttered to herself "Are you going to be okay?" Link asked "Vomit boy?"... "I'm afriad you got the wrong person"

======================================================================== . Line break .

Location Beacon Tower

Ozpin stood looking toward the glass window. From his perch he could see what was happening from the veiw of a bird, the elevator dinged signaling someone had entered this floor. Glynda walked in with the information about who arrived and who didn't "Ah Glynda, thank you very much just lay them on the desk" Ozpin said nochalontly Glynda didn't reply but just dropped off the papers and left. The office was quiet for a few seconds before a voice broke throught the scilence "I know you are there" Ozpin said.

. line break

"I guess what I am saying is that I love wepons" Ruby concluded "Me too, I have a weird knack for colecting wepons and tools" Link admited abeit slightly embarrassed "oooh you don't mind if I take a look at them do you" Ruby asked while trying to not just grab his wepons straight off from his back "Sure he said handing her a pouch that looked like it could only hold a peach. Ruby was stunned, no scratch that annoyed and stunned. "Um... is this where you keep everything" Ruby asked trying to keep a straight face. "Yep you just need to reach into the bag and pull something out" Link answered, waiting patiently for something to happen. "Okay" Ruby said reaching into the bag, and to her surprise she could fit her whole arm inside "Whoa... this is so cool!, where did you buy it from?" She asked as she fiddled around with the double claw shots that she pulled out from Link's bag. The chain shot out with a metalic whiring noise and attached itself and pulled back "Vomit boy?" Ruby asked but all that could be heard in response was well... vomit.

"You are an evil little girl" Jaune goaned as he unloaded last night's pizza pocket "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that, I was trying to figure out what it did and then it was like woosh! and then it went clank and then you were pulled towards me" Ruby panted out in one long breath "It's fine just remember motion sickness next time you do that to someone" Jaune said, his head still over the trash can "You not to be weird or anything, but what wepons do you have?" Ruby asked not willing to give up the chance to see more wepons.

It took about five seconds for Jaune to find the wepon that was strapped to his hip, he really isn't warrior material Link thought silently watching their interaction five feet away from the commotion. "Well I got this... thing" Jaune laughed nervously, holding out his Crocea Mors for Ruby to see "Oh the clasics?" Ruby asked trying not to seem rude about it "And this" Jaune said holding out his sheild and pressing a button on the handle makeing the sheild turn into its scabbard "and that feature turns it into a scabbord so when I'm tired I can just put it away" Jaune added, smiling.

"Doesn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asked "Oh by the way I forgot to introduce you toooo Link!" Ruby said her arm comicaly stretched five feet long and latched onto Link reeling him like a fish "Wha? how did you do that?" Link asked clearly confuesed at how he got from five feet away from the to about six inches from the comotion. But of course everyone just ignored Links confusion "Hey just right now I realize that you two look so alike" Ruby said, doing a side by side comparision of the two "Like you are brothers or distance ancestors" Jaune let out a little scream "Wait now everyone will think this guys is me" Jaune said in a slight panic "That kinda already happened" Link explained. But once again Jaune ignored him.

"Now the ladies won't see me as Jaune arc but as greenie over there" He said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards "greenie" "It's Link not greenie" Link said slightly annoyed "Sorry, Link" Jaune spoke "Um guys?" Ruby asked "Yeah?" they both said at the same time "Do you guys know where we are going?" Ruby asked "We were following you" Link said, and Jaune simply face palmed.

"Ruby! I saved you a spot" Yang shouted over the noise of the crowd "Oh thats my cue gotta go! I'll see you after the cerimony" Ruby said and quickly walked off toward the stop where her sister was standing. "Great, now where am I going to find a nice quirky girl to talk to right Link?" Jaune asked, turing around to see where his green companion went. "Link?"

A kid sat in the corner of the meeting room silently judging everyone from his corner "Pst hey Link" A voice said from inside of his hat "What are we doing now" Tatl whispered peeking out of Link's hat "Shh.. Just because we have the stone mask on doesn't mean some people can't see us" Link whispered back, while quietly stuffing Tatl into his hat "You hair stinks" Tatl quiped "Deal with it I haven't taken a shower in a week" Link replied "Why can't you just become an adult right now so we don't have to hide" Tatl asked pointed out "Because it takes to much energy and plus it kinda hurts" Link replied spying on his counterparts. "Hey why don't you just walk out as a kid if Ozpin accepted you into this school then surely the other people will" Tatl said trying to reason with link "He only accepted me into the school because of Qrow's testiment" Link replied "Oh.." Tatl said no doubt her mood was down.

"You smell like crap" Tatl said "Say that again and your staying in my boot" there was only silence.

Linkle was excited but saying that would be an understatement, she was raised in a village famous for their cocos but now look where she was at A Big School she never thought she would not make it to one of these Schools but her sneaking around got here. She didn't even hear any of the words the guy named Ozpin was saying she could finaly be the legendary hero her grandma always told her she was, She was practicaly screaming with joy the catch being she was actualy screaming in joy and everyone around her was a bit uncomfortable.

Link was less then excited he was stripped away from his world and zelda, they were going to be exploring the surface until he was magicaly wisked away and teleported to a timeline where he failed how humiliating and not to mention that was the biggest cock block ever, geeh thanks goddesses.

"Do you happen to be Link" Link asked tapping Link on the shoulder, Link turned around and found someone who looked exactly like himself. "Um I assume you are the other Link" Link said awkwardly "yeah...".

Ozpin looked over the crowd "I'll keep this breif" Ozpin said, pushing up his glasses slightly "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge to hone your craft and aquire new skills and when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life" At this point he stopped because his speech was interupted by some squeals of joy comming from the most back row "To the protection of people, but all I see here is wasted energy in need of purpose, diection. You assume knowledge will free you of this but knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the step" Ozpin finished as the last of the squeals died down. It was at then Glynda took over "You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tommorow your initiation begins. Be Ready you are dismissed" Glynda said before walking off the stage to join Ozpin.

"He was filled with rainbow was he not?" Yang said jokingly, Weis just scoffed and walked away.

Link looked down at his necklace that was his gift from the goddess of time it had the power to turn him into his adult self. His hand brushed over the gem, if he used his magic on the gem it would turn him into his adult self the down side your bones would snap the grow similar things would happen to the rest of your body. Link summoned some of his magic to the tips of his fingers and reached his hand slowly toward the gem. No less than a second latter a scream filled his ears it took a second to reconize the scream to be his own.

His joints slowly and painfuly popped back into place and he regain sensation in his limbs again.

Link was happy he meet one of himself, but his ears were very itchy. He excused himself to the restroom to investigate what was bothering his ears. He reached up to his hat but noticed thats not where his ears are. He slowly pulled off his hat and patted his head, feeling animal ears. Not just any animal ears they were wolf ears. They were itching because they were stuffed into a hat that hadn't been washed in a long time.

Linkle walked through the sleeping bags, after finaly working out the difference between the boys restroom and the girls after an awkward encounter with a boy in a blue onesy. Back in the village they only had one comunity restroom and it only had hole in the ground. The new things she was experinced were sensational, like things called refegirators. She was so busy thinking of the new things in the world that she tripped over a girl in her sleeping bag. "Link?" Ruby asked "Linkle" Linkle said "You look almost like link, are you his relitave?" Ruby asked righting herself "Nope" Linkle replied standing back up "Names Yang!" A blonde said casualy wrapping her arm around Linkle's shoulders "I am this persons sis" Yang said pointing down at Ruby "Nice to meet you, do you mind if I place my sleeping bag here?" Linkle asked motioning toward her sleeping bag "Not at all" Yang said moving her sleeping bag over. Trying to change the subject "It's like a big slumber party right Yang and Linkle?" Ruby asked "Although dad would not approve of all the boys" Ruby added after thinking of all of the oppisite gender there. "But I know I do" Yang said suggestively while wiggling her eyebrows at the shirtless boys, but soon stopping in disgust as soon as she spotted the boy in the blue onesy. "I approve of the boys too!" Linkle said thinking of all the pranks she could pull "Thats the spirit" Yang exclaimed doing a fist pump.

"Hey do you think we should go talk to that girl?" Linkle said pointing to Bake "I think we should just leave her alone in her corner" Ruby said trying to avoid going over to talk to Blake "Back in the village when someone was in the corner the policy was to walk over to them and bother them" Linkle exclaimed, standing up and dragging Ruby and Yang with her. "HI I'm Linkle" Linkle said in her regular bubbly personality "Hello" Blake replied awkwardly "And I'm yang and this is my sister Ruby" Yang said pointing to Ruby "Hi" Ruby said meekly from behind "You can call me crater-... Ruby Ruby is just fine" Ruby added cutting off the last part because no one else needed to know of the embarrassing nickname "What do you have there" Yang said awkwardly picking off where Linkle left off "A lovely book almost as lovely as silence" Blake said giving them hints.

But sadly for Blake they were too dense "What is it about?" Ruby asked peeking out from behind Linkle"What?" Blak asked looking over the book for the first time "Your book what is it about" Ruby said with more confidence than before "A man with two souls each fighting for controll over his body his body' Blake said surprised at their persistence "Oh thats real lovely" Linkle said but clearly wasn't interested in the book. "I love books Yang used to read them for me when I was young, they were mostly about heroes saving the world evil monsters and villains", Ruby said "they are one of the reasons I wanted to become a huntress and thats why I am here, to save the world just like how they did in the books" Ruby said happily "Why is that hopping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake said questioning Ruby "I'm hopping we all will" Ruby said "as a girl I wanted to be just like the heroes from the books someone who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves". Ruby said "You know when I was a child my grandma used to read books about the legendary hero" Linkle said "And I wanted to be just like the legendary hero to save the world" Linkle said, smiling along side of Ruby. "Well thats very ambitious for kids like you" Blake said finaly putting down the book.

"If you are done some people are trying to sleep" Ice queen pointed out although abeit slightly annoyed "Cold as ice!" Linkle shouted out, making the Ice queen even more upset "Why you-" It was at this time Blake blew out the candels leaving the group still arguing in the dark.

Ugh finaly I am done! Done! hoorrraaayyyyy bye


End file.
